Las Virtudes de los Cullen
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Pequeños historias que presentan las virtudes de los Cullens, en respuesta a la tabla de Virtudes de Retos a la Carta. Live Journal COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Estoy de regreso con mis Drabbles y está vez respondiendo a la tabla de "Virtudes" de la comunidad Retos a la Carta de Live Journal. Como siempre espero que estas pequeñas historias les gusten mucho!!

Besos

PD

No sé si alguien no lo sepa, pero je los personajes no son míos si no de SM.

* * *

1-.Caridad

Había sido una noche pesada en el hospital; la gran depresión había dejado a muchos desamparados a la merced de la calle, y él no podía permitirse regresar a la comodidad de su hogar en compañía de su amada Esme, cuando aún podía ayudar a otros.

Fue en esa fría noche, cuando el olor a sangre impregnado en la nieve llamó su atención y lo hizo correr en su dirección sin hacerse preguntas, sólo para encontrar a un ángel de cabellos dorados al borde de muerte.

Su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado imploraba la caridad de alguien, no importaba quién, ella sólo necesitaba que la liberaran de tan horrenda pesadilla.

Por su mente pasaron mil opciones, pero ninguna contemplaba la posibilidad de dejarla morir. Ella necesitaba otra oportunidad, ella no podía dejar este mundo sin conocer la verdadera felicidad, ella necesitaba seguir adelante, no importando el precio.

Carlise la tomo en sus brazos y delicadamente la mordió en una de sus muñecas, no habría más dolor, el veneno pronto haría efecto y todas sus heridas serían curadas, excepto por una, la de su corazón; pero él ya tenía en mente al candidato ideal para ayudarla en esa tarea.


	2. Pureza

**2.- Pureza**

Jazz, tú haz hecho esto antes. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella, acercándose lentamente.

Él lo confirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero su mirada no se despegó del suelo. Ella aún no había cambiado su vestido de novia, pero éste era tan dulce que parecía envuelta en un tierno camisón.

Sí, era cierto él había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida; pero en todos esos encuentros la lujuria, la pasión, la exaltación y el ímpetu habían sido los sentimientos que lo habían gobernado, y él no deseaba que Alice se viera envuelta en esas emociones.

Vamos, todo está bien. – Dijo ella, a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano- ¿Por qué sientes vergüenza?

Él suspiró y con un ligero susurró contestó- Porque tu nunca lo has ..- él trato de explicarle, pero la confusión y la inseguridad empezaron a apoderarse de Alice- No, no es lo que te imaginas, lo que pasa es que tú eres tan inocente, tan pura que no quiero hacerte daño.

La pequeña vampiro se sentó a su lado, y lo tomó de la mano.

-Jazz, deseo que entiendas que yo quiero poseerte más allá de todo lo físico, quiero saber lo que es verdaderamente el amor, y lo quiero aprender junto a ti.

Jasper comprendió al instante que no había nadie más que pudiera brindarle esa felicidad. No había otra mujer que pudiera despertar en él lo que realmente deseaba, lo sabía sin siquiera experimentarlo.

—¿Estás realmente segura de lo que me acabas de responder, cariño?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Y él sin mayor discusión empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que lentamente desabotonaba los botones del hermoso vestido.


	3. Paciencia

Hola!!

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, les dejo la tercera virtud, y coff coff lo siento no pude dejar a un lado a mi amado Jasper jeje. Besos

* * *

3. Paciencia

"Paciencia" Se repetía a sí mismo camino a la escuela, camino a su encuentro.

Odiaba esa debilidad que se había apoderado de él; esa sed que le quemaba la garganta, y que se había instalado en su cuerpo desde aquel primer encuentro en el laboratorio de Biología.

Edward cerraba los ojos, dejaba de respirar, en un intento de dormir cada sentido que pudiese despertar al monstruo que llevaba dentro.

Paciencia, era lo que necesitaba para poder controlarse y no cometer el crimen que su cuerpo tanto deseaba.

Él ya no apetecía oír más reproches, más sermones de parte de sus hermanos, así que cuando vio a Jasper subir al Volvo, tomado de la mano de Alice, quiso escapar, pero los pensamientos de su hermano fueron más rápidos.

"_Edward la paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces"_

Fue lo que Jazz pensó cuando beso a su amada ante los ojos de su hermano. El vampiro le sonrió en agradecimiento, pues si alguien en su familia sabía de dolor, sed, sufrimiento y sobre todo paciencia era él.

Tal gesto, le había dado las fuerzas que necesitaba para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Tendría calma, y esperaría pacientemente a que las cosas sucedieran, si Jasper había logrado controlar su propio monstruo, él haría lo mismo.


	4. Perseverancia

**Perseverancia**

-Rose ¿Estás segura que podrás con eso?- Pregunté mostrando mi nerviosismo al verla entrar en la Cochera.

-Es sólo un auto, Esme, además no puede quedar peor de como lo dejo Carlise. – Respondió orgullosa sin ni siquiera mirarme - Debe aprender que un auto y un humano no son lo mismo.

Sonreí al recordar a mi marido debajo de esa montaña de metal intentando curarlo como si efectuara una cirugía. Al final se dio por vencido, así que no podía creer que de mis hijos fuera precisamente Rosalie quien estuviera interesada en terminar tal tarea.

Ella que era la definición de belleza andando, ella que jamás se permitía tener un cabello fuera de lugar, era la misma que se disponía a elegir entre un montón de herramientas cuál sería la mejor para su propósito.

Decidí dejarla sola, aunque me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, puesto que sin los chicos en la casa, el paso del tiempo era muy lento, pero a ella le gustaba la independencia y nuestra relación aún no era del todo perfecta.

Las horas pasaron, y los sonidos provenientes de la cochera cada vez eran más fuertes y a veces éstos eran superados por los gritos de frustración de Rosalie.

Fueron incontables las veces que me acerqué a ver si todo estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la cochera ella siempre me detenía.

¡Todo está bien! No te molestes en entrar.

Carlise y Edward pronto llegarían, eso me hacía sentir mejor. Ellos podrían sacarla de ahí, en caso de que hubiera enloquecido. Puesto que habían pasado 72 horas desde la última vez que le había visto la cara pero no fue necesario, justo cuando ellos entraban, ella los sorprendió saliendo a su encuentro conduciendo el auto como si éste nunca hubiese sufrido ningún daño e incluso podría jurar que su velocidad era mayor a cuando lo adquirimos.

En ese momento todos quedamos sorprendidos, pues Rose dejo en claro que además de ser muy vanidosa, orgullosa, engreída también era perseverante, y cuando se proponía algo no había nada que la detuviera en obtenerlo.


	5. Concentración

Concentración

Cualquier movimiento en falso podía delatarme, así que tenía que actuar como si fura una momia en vez de un vampiro durante la siguiente hora, y era muy difícil cumplir con esta farsa, más cuando yo amaba luchar, ser el más fuerte, el más rápido… Realmente odiaba ser humillado en frente de esos frágiles humanos, pero Carlise había sido muy estricto en ese aspecto. Definitivamente no podía estar en ningún equipo deportivo, no importando cuántas veces el entrenador me invitará ser su "Estrella Principal" debía decir No.

En verdad, es terriblemente frustrante estar en medio del maldito gimnasio y no hacer nada más que concentrarme en no llamar la atención. Jasper, por lo menos se divierte intimidando a nuestros compañeros y al entrenador. Pero yo, parezco un tonto con músculos. Además es fácil perder la concentración, cuando Rosalie está a unos cuantos metros luciendo sus exquisitas piernas en ese pequeño short.

No era Alice, pero antes de que ella pudiera verlo yo sabía que no iríamos a la siguiente clase, pues mi concentración ya estaba puesta en el aula de usos múltiples y en la manera más rápida de llegar a la parte que esos pequeños shorts cubrían. Ahí podría demostrar sin límites lo fuerte, rápido y encantador que podía llegar a ser.


	6. Consagración

Consagración

Su padre había consagrado su vida al servicio de Dios, y él por azares del destino paradójicamente se había convertido en el enemigo. Aún así, y después de todo lo vivido, sus creencias no habían cambiado y cada que su alma necesitaba un poco de paz recurría a él en busca de respuesta.

Le gustaría que sus hijos pudieran sentir lo mismo, en especial apreciaría que Edward creyera en la existencia del alma y que olvidara esas creencias sobre el mal. Alguien cuyo corazón albergaba tanto amor, no podía considerarse un ser maligno.

Carlise estaba consagrado en cuerpo y alma a su familia y a Dios, tal como su padre lo había hecho pues creía firmemente que cada uno de sus integrantes era un milagro de la vida, y dijeran lo que dijeran él sabía que el paraíso no estaba fuera de su alcance pues día tras día ya vivía en él.


	7. Desinterés

**Desinterés**

-¡Jasper! Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso- Gritó Alice enojada y oculta al final de uno de sus imponentes guardarropas – Tu humor me afecta a la hora de escoger la ropa que llevaré, y necesito toda mi atención en tan importante labor.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- Declaró él sin el mayor remordimiento, ni intención de cambiar su estado de ánimo. A pesar de vivir con Alice por tanto tiempo, seguía sin encontrarle sentido y gusto a la moda. Es más, días como hoy la odiaba, pues le parecía inconcebible que ella prefiriera estar junto a sus vestidos, bolsas y zapatos que a su lado.

Ya te dije que no me importa ir sola. Estaremos rodeados de gente, y eso te molestará. Diviértete, sal a cazar con Emmett.- Sugirió ella, a sabiendas de lo mal que se ponía su marido cuando lo llevaba a ese tipo de eventos- Será sólo una semana, es más prometo tomar el primer vuelo que esté disponible, pero por favor no me arruines este momento con tu claro desinterés.

-Si es sólo una semana cualquiera ¿Por qué tienes que ir? – Le preguntó él, claramente molesto.

-¡Jasper! Cuántas veces tengo que no es cualquier semana, es la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York o mejor dicho el Paraíso para mí. – Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, y dando pequeños saltitos a través del pasillo dedicado a sus zapatillas.

-Y eso qué más da.- Gruño él- Sigo sin aceptar que tengas que ir dos veces al año, y dejarme por ver un montón de ropa de un montón de gente desconocida.

-¡Gente desconocida Jasper!- Gritó desesperada - Estamos hablando de Calvin Klein**, **Donna Karan**, **Diane von Fürstenberg ,Carolina Herrera, Vera Wang,Ralph Lauren y Marc Jacobs**. **

-Gracias por los nombres cariño.- Sonrió él maliciosamente - La información me será muy útil.

-De nada- Respondió ella confundida, al sentir un ataque de entusiasmo de parte de su compañero- Me alegra que por fin muestres interés; si es así incluso podríamos ir juntos.

-¡Claro!, cómo no mostrarme gustoso – volvió a sonreír - Ahora sé quienes serán mi desayuno, comida y cena de toda la semana.

-¡Jasper Whitlock! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ... No, no, es más ni siquiera te atrevas en imaginarlo, que no soportaría tener semejante visión en mi cabeza. – Suplicó ella ocultando su cabeza dentro de una de sus mascadas Hermes.

-Cariño, pero si tú siempre dices que hay que COMER con estilo. – Declaró él sarcásticamente, a la vez que abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeña esposa.

-¡No, Jazz, es VESTIR con ESTILO!- Lo regañó de nuevo; pero al ver los expresivos ojos de su amor en el espejo ,se olvido por un momento de las marcas y las pasarelas, para cubrir de besos y tiernas caricias a Jasper quien sin desperdiciar un sólo instánte se llenó de todo el amor y cariño de Alice, y del cual estaría hambriento por los siguientes siete días.

* * *

Wow antes que nada debo decirles que este fic tuvo de inspiración la canción de Labels or Love de Fergie, así que sugiero que la escuchen porque es totalmente Alice.

Por otra parte quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, pero sobre todo por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis pequeñas historias. Este es la última historia de Virtudes de los Cullen, porque ya he terminado con la tabla de las Virtudes de Retos a la Carta de Live Journal.

Pero je debo decirles que este no es el fin, pues hoy mismo he solicitado hacer la tabla de los enamorado;así que pronto estaré de vuelta.

De nuevo mil gracias, les envío un gran abrazo y beso.


End file.
